Covers
by TheRequester
Summary: The boss man hired four teens to rip of-err sing covers of the Vocaliod franchise. Enjoy!


**More writing to do! I can't stop-my disorder is getting stronger! I own Madeline, Carlos, Antonio, the boss and me! Not Vocaliod. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Diapers and Red Carpets

Four young teens, Carlos, Antonio, Madeline and Jacqui, were reading the rules for the company of "Covers" They were hired mostly cause the boos thought they looked so adorable. Carlos rolled his eyes as he saw his new boss with a diaper and a baby bag, "What's that for?"

The boss smiled, "Oh, this is for later when you get real deep in business. But I guess we can do it now." The kids shared confused looks as he picked up Antonio first, "This is gonna be great for our company."

"What are you doing to him?" Jacqui asked.

Madeline looked a little scared, "Is he turning us into babies?!"

Antonio got out their bosses grip and walked to the others, "I'm not going to be a baby again! I thought we just sang covers!"

"It does say "Covers" so don't we just sing and dance?" Carlos suggested.

"You will do as asked! Besides if you quit you lose your fame and money for family." the boss grimed. They all stayed silent, he pointed to the ground. "Now lay in your backs for your fired!"

All did as told laying on their backs, none wanted to lose a job they just got. The boss changed them in clothes only a 1 year old would were, "I think I miss this." Madeline said slightily smiling.

Carlos and Antonio aslo smiled, "Us too."

The only one who didn't seem to enjoy as much was Jacqui, "Ehh, I don't like the way these feel. Too puffy." Its true, Jacqui still wets her bed at night and is forced to put on a diaper every night.

"Aw come on, Jacqui. We can act like we don't know any better and won't get in trouble for it!" Madeline said as the boss left the room.

Carlos smiled and played with a vase, Madeline threw a ball to Jacqui roughly then suddenly Antonio threw a vase on the ground. All started at him,"I thought we were breaking stuff."

The boss walked in as he saw the "baby" next to a broken vase, "Quick, take some pictures!" the camera crew took five pictures before the boss picked up Antonio.

All stared in fear for what the boss had in mind as a punishment, "Put me down, Boss!" the kid cried being put in the corner. Again the camera crew snapped more pictures then left, "This sucks! They were doing it too!"

"But they didn't break anything. Now hush!" He shoved binkies all in their mouths, unfortunately Jacqui wasn't really into binkies as a baby nor now. She spat it out and proceeded to play with the others, "Jacqui please use the binky."

Shaking her head no and then started to roll on the ground. The boss wondered how they changed from teen to babies, did this used to happen or something? Indeed it has, but they wouldn't want to talk about that for a while. Shrugging he sat at his desk reading a news paper utill they fell asleep, "Should we do it now, boss?" asked one of the workers.

"Indeed we shall, grab the babes." the boss said waiting for everyone to get ready. When stepping outside they walked on the red carpet with flashing cameras, "Hello everybody! Here our new models for Covers!"

"Awww!" said the crowd reaching out to pinch their fluffy cheeks. When Carlos sneezed practically all the girls fell over with his overload of cuteness.

The boss stroked Madeline's hair, "These will be your babies, too!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the dorm rooms of the Vocaliod company, the singers watch the news with jealousy as they were seeing the new models. "Man," Kaito began, "they are pretty cute like that."<p>

Miku patted his shoulder, "Don't we all. I'm just mad Covers got more models to copy us, and then he's gonna claim it was a cover."

Gakupo grunted angrily, "That stupid boss, he gets away with stealing products saying its a cover." he took a big gulp, "We've got to get that company shut down!'

Miku gasped, "What? Once he gets models he owns them, where are they gonna stay?"

"Here with us, just gotta hear there voices." he stated as if it would've been obvious. They agreed once they heard singing and if they didn't like it they give them to Utauloids place.

* * *

><p>The young teens slept silently until Jacqui woke up, "Guys? What happened?" She saw how soft the mattress was and scowled but didn't complain.<p>

Antonio woke up first, "I don't know but I don't like how soft these mattresses are."

"I call the big couch," Carlos said raising his hand.

Madeline replied, "I'm sharing with you." then fell back asleep. Jacqui picked up her twin and got off the bed with the other two boys and walked down the hall. They reached the room they wanted to be in, Carlos took the big couch with Madeline and Jacqui slept on the floor.

Antonio got up to get some milk, finishing he saw a small couch to sleep on but then saw Jacqui, "I know I want this." He quitely and slowly laid down next to Jacqui, smiling, and slept.

When they woke up Antonio and Jacqui were the first ones to scream realizing their hats were gone! "What's wrong?!" Carlos asked waking up in a jolt.

"My hats gone!" Antonia cried with Jacqui for a long time before Madeline tapped their shoulders, "What?"

She smiled and held out their hats, "I found them!"

"Or," Jacqui said, "You hid them! Stop doing that!" she snatched her hat back.

Madeline shrugged, "Take a joke will you." she sat waiting for the boss to hurry up and get there, "When will he come back? I'm sick of diapers, these are starting to ich."

"And when will you stop stealing our hats!?" Antonio yelled pushing her roughly to the ground.

Carlos came between them, "Calm down, she was just joking around!"

"Oh, right Carlos. What if she stole your favorite shirt making you worry?" Antonio asked loudly.

He scowled, "I would kill her for it back, what kinda question is that?"

"Exactly, your favorite shirt is like as important as our hats are, so we must pay!"

"You're right, Antonio!" Carlos and Antonio walked towards Madeline but Jacqui stopped them. "Move-" she slapped him, hard. He blinked for a while before he realized what happened, "What are you doing?"

"Saving my friend!" Jacqui yelled, "This is no time for revenge! We have a job to do for money and-"

Carlos grabbed her wrist, "What did you just do to me?" his eyes dark with anger.

"I slapped you, so? Now I need you to-"

"_You _slapped _me_? Ha, you must be insane if you think you'll get away with it, Jacqui. You know why? Cause you slapped me!"

Jacqui ripped her wrist out of his grip, "I know I slapped you! Shut up and listen to me and-" she was interrupted by being pushed to the ground.

"Ow! That's hurts!"

The sound of skin roughly impacting skin was made, "You deserve it!"

The boss came downstairs to see them and why they were so loud, and when he went to where they are it was unbelievable. Carlos was on top of Jacqui and she had her legs up as if she was kicking. Then he saw Antonio being held upside down by Madeline, all immediately looked innocent and guilty. "What is this?!"

If you could see it, Jacqui blushed a deep red before realizing how she look, "I-its not what you think!"

The boss called, "Camera Crew! Pictures now!"

They were too shocked to moved even as they got video cameras but it wasn't until someone yelled, "JACQUI x CARLOS!"

"NO!" Jacqui shrieked, near tears of embarrassment, "DO NOT SHIP US OR YOU WILL LOSE SOMETHING YOU NEED IN THE FUTURE!"

"More picture on this one," the boss stated, "Call it 'Jacqui has a Mental Breakdown'." Her jaw dropped, how could he? Once the camera crew was done their boss gave them their normal clothes and suddenly Jacqui slammed her hands on his desk. "What?"

"I quit." Jacqui said slowly.

All started at her in disbelief, "What did you just say?"

She rolled her eyes, "I said 'I quit' did you not understand that or something? I'm sick of this damn camera crew taking false picture of everything, I don't wanna be held against my will anymore!" Jacqui walked to the door and stopped before she left, "And if your gonna make us wear diapers, pick Night Pants, not those super-fluffily diapers. They cause rashes."

With that she left the room and all glaring eyes landed on their boss, "What? So she quit."

They got up from their chairs, went out the door but not before they flipped off their boss.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, I quit real fast. It was only the second day and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Like and Review!<strong>


End file.
